Mica
Las micas son minerales de un grupo muy extenso de filosilicatos los encontramos de alúmina, hierro, calcio, litio, magnesio y minerales alcalinos caracterizados por su fácil exfoliación en delgadas láminas flexibles, elásticas y muy brillantes. Su sistema cristalino es monoclínico. Generalmente se las encuentra en las rocas ígneas tales como el granito, rocas sedimentarias y las rocas metamórficas como el esquisto. Las variedades principales de la mica son la biotita y la moscovita. La mica se encuentra en la naturaleza junto con otros minerales (cuarzo, feldespato) formando vetas dentro de rocas, generalmente, duras. Historia thumb|Tejas en la [[prefectura Ehime.]] Es un ingrediente usado desde la antigüedad, encontrándolas ya en Irán hace más de 3000 añosCERÁMICA: Sus técnicas tradicionales en todo el mundo. Escrito por Bryan Sentance.Página 135.. En la edad del hierro se decoraba con polvo de mica en la pieza húmeda, puede usarse también como engobe, como ya lo realizaban los romanos, admite el bruñido dando lustres de color gris plateado como en las tejas de la prefectura de Ehime, en Japón* Véase: búsqueda en Dialnet.. En América tenemos la cerámica plumbate, que es síntesis de un engobe muy rico en mica Usos La mica pierde el agua química que contiene dejando los típicos microporos, su espesor aumenta. La temperatura a la que la mica comienza a perder el agua oscila entre 500 - 600°C para la mica flogopita y 800 - 900°C en la mica moscovita. La mica solo funde a 1.250 - 1.400°C y constituye en alta casi un esmalte. Como engobe El engobe en tiempos romanos procedía de arcillas ricas en illitaCERÁMICA: Sus técnicas tradicionales en todo el mundo. Escrito por Bryan Sentance.Página 74. (La illita es una arcilla no expansiva, micácea). En América la cerámica plumbate se realiza La técnica precolombina del barro bruñido, se deriva de almagres naturales ricos en mica, la sintesis del "barniz" a partir de la molienda de mica sódica con una ceolita sintética del tipo FSZ (fosfato-silice-zinc) Almagre. Foro cerámico de Manises.. En el vidrio En el vidrio se usa entre los mismos, para que la mica no traiga problemas hay que calcinarla a 1200 grados durante 2 horas. Hecho esto y usada bien molida no hace burbujas debido a la salida del agua y al aumento de tamaño, puesta entre vidrios queda "dorada" (alta) o bien plateada dependiendo de la temperatura de cocción ALAMBRES. Foro cerámico de manises.. Pasta cerámica #Tiene la característica de dar una apariencia a la pasta, como destellos dorados cuando se aplica como inclusiones. #Su función en la pasta cerámica es la de ser un desengrasante en pastas de baja temperatura, #para aumentar la plasticidad, #aumenta la fusibilidad de la pasta, #como absorbente de agua #Otorga buenas propiedades para los cambios fuertes de temperaturas con lo que se puede realizar buenas pastas para raku y accesorios de cocina para llama directa en baja temperatura. #Pastas para refractarios Propiedades Químicas *K2O 11.800 *Al2O3 38.400 *SiO2 45.300 Volátiles LOI 4.500Mica Digitalfire Ceramic Materials Database DUREZA: De 2 a 4 Qímicamente responden a la formula general:Deer, W. A., R. A. Howie and J. Zussman (1966) An Introduction to the Rock Forming Minerals, Longman, ISBN 0-582-44210-9 :X''2''Y''4-6''Z''8O20(OH,F)4 :donde ''X es K, Na, o Ca o más común Ba, Rb, or Cs :Y'' es Al, Mg, Fe o Mn, Cr, Ti, Li, etc :''Z es Si or Al but also may include Fe3+ or Ti Structurally the micas can be classed as di-octahedral (Y'' = 4) and ''tri-octahedral (Y'' = 6). If the ''X ion is K or Na the mica is a common mica whereas if the X'' ion is Ca the mica is classed as a ''brittle mica. físicas *Lustre: Nacarado o perlado *Dureza: De 2 a 4 *Color: Varía de acuerdo a su composición *Raya: blanca *Densidad relativa: Entre 2,7 y 3 *Rotura: Exfoliación perfecta *Transparencia: Transparente o translúcida *Sistema cristalino: Monoclínico *Otros: Es muy birrefringente Variedades de mica thumb|Mica (muscovita) Silicata. Cordóba, Argentina. Se dividen en micas blancas y negras. Las primeras, entre las que se destaca la moscovita, son ricas en álcalis; las segundas, cuyo principal representante es la biotita, abundan en hierro y magnesio. Las micas más importantes son la moscovita, la flogopita, la lepidolita y la biotita: # La moscovita, contiene potasio y aluminio, su color puede ser amarillo, pardo, verde o rojo claros. Está presente en rocas ígneas o metamórficas como el gneis y los esquistos. La mica moscovita, por sus propiedades, es mejor que la flogopita. Presenta mejores propiedades eléctricas, más resistencia mecánica, es más dura, flexible y elástica. #La flogopita, que contiene potasio y magnesio, es transparente en capas delgadas y perladas o vítreas en bloques gruesos, y es de color pardo amarillento, verde o blanca. #La lepidolita, que contiene litio y aluminio, suele ser de color lila o rosa a blanco grisaceo. Su brillo es perlado y es translucido. Su composicion depende de sus cantidades relativas de Al y Li en coordinacion octaedrica. Adenas, Na, Rb y Cs pueden sustituir al K. Se caracteriza por ser insoluble en acidos, su exfoliacion micácea y su color lila a rosa. Para distinguirla de la moscovita, se hace un ensayo de llama, pues la lepidolita da lugar a una llama de color carmesí (debido al litio) #La margarita, que contiene calcio y aluminio, es de color rosado, blanco y gris. Presenta brillo vítreo a perlado y es translucida. Una pequeña cantidad de Na puede reemplazar a Ca. La estructura dioctaédrica es similar a la de la moscovita. Sin embargo se diferencian en una mayor cantidad de AL en la margarita. #La biotita, que contiene potasio, magnesio, hierro y aluminio tiene un fuerte brillo y suele ser de color verde oscuro, pardo o negro, aunque en ocasiones puede ser de color amarillo pálido. Enlaces externos *Mineral Galleries data *Mindat *Development of mica glass-ceramic glazes. Maximina Romero and Jesús Ma. Rincón. Instituto Eduardo Torroja de Ciencias de la Construcción, Laboratory of Glass-ceramic Materials, CSIC, Madrid, 28033, Madrid, Spain. : : : Categoría:Engobe cs:Slída da:Glimmer de:Glimmergruppe en:Mica eo:Glimo et:Vilgud fi:Kiille fr:Mica gl:Mica he:נציץ it:Mica ja:雲母 ko:운모 mk:Микашист ml:അഭ്രം nl:Mica nn:Glimmer no:Glimmer pl:Miki pt:Mica ru:Слюды sv:Glimmer zh:云母 Categoría:Mica Categoría:Filosilicatos Categoría:Minerales Categoría:Materia prima